


Man with a Plan

by JezikaahNovak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Loki being Loki, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Tony Being Tony, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezikaahNovak/pseuds/JezikaahNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Avengers-Tony Stark never really had much of a reputation when it came to thinking things through. He didn't feel the need too. Most of the time he just got lucky and things worked out in the end; or rather Pepper would fix it. But just Tony's luck, Miss Pepper Potts couldn't fix this one. Rated E for language and mature content in future chapters. Disclaimer: I own nothing beautiful Marvel does :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Man with a Plan, we hope...

Tony Stark never really had much of a reputation when it came to thinking things through. He didn't feel the need too. Most of the time he just got lucky and things worked out in the end; or rather Pepper would fix it. But just Tony's luck, Miss Pepper Potts couldn't fix this one.

Fresh cup of coffee in hand, Tony sat down on his favourite couch in the TV room of his newly restored New York penthouse. His eyes were focused on the TV, which was playing re-runs of Firefly. As hard as he tried, though, he couldn't pay attention; his brain was more focused on trying to figure out a way to get out of the mess the God of Mischief had put him in.

Loki and Tony had already been sleeping together for the past couple of weeks. Loki just shows up whenever he wants, at any hour of the day or night, (Tony refuses to forget the time he got woken up at 4am after only an hour's sleep). His mind keeps telling him that he needs to man the fuck up and just say no, but dammit that son of a bitch was just too good to resist.

However, now he had no choice but to end whatever the fuck they were doing now, because last time they nearly got caught...

They were down in Tony's workshop, and Loki was on his knees making better use of his silver tongue. Tony had just let out a strangled moan when he caught the unmistakable sound of heels clicking their way down the stairs.

Tony's eyes had widened and he quickly tried to push the God away from him. "Shit! Loki its Pepper, get the fuck up", he hissed at the occupied God. The bastard just smirked and looked like he was going to continue, probably just to irritate Tony. The only thing that must have stopped him was the thought that Tony would properly not let him forget it. So Loki got up and calmly smooth the hair out of his smirking face, while the frantic Tony shoved himself back into his grease stained jeans, trying not to get anything precious caught in the process. Loki had leaned forward to give Tony's neck a quick nip, much to Tony's irritation, before disappearing from the room in a puff of smoke.

Tony heard the distant sound of Pepper punching in her access code and he waved his arms around frantically trying to rid the room of the smoke.

"Uh Tony, are you okay?"

Tony turned quickly to see Pepper standing before him, carrying a large pile of papers and wearing a look of concern on her face. "Me? I'm fine, great, top of the world, you look lovely as always, is that a new dress, it's stunning." He answered in a rush. Calm down idiot, Tony thought to himself.

Pepper's eyes just tightened as she had looked Tony up and down, before she replied slowly. "As I appreciate your compliment, no Tony this isn't new, you've seen this dress a dozen times before. Are you sure you're okay? You looked pretty flustered when I interrupted your….. arm flapping."

"Like I said Peps, I perfectly perfect as always," he replied with a charming grin, purposely avoiding her eyes. Tony had then turned his attention to a suddenly interesting wrench that lay on the table next to him. "What was it that you wanted? I'm a very busy man you know."

Pepper still looked unconvinced, but thankfully she chose to leave it and proceeded to talk Tony through the month's supply of papers he had avoided doing so far.

Tony leaned back to take a long sip of his coffee, face turning into a grimace, because the coffee was now stone cold. Stiff joints groaning, he turned off the TV, got up and made his way to the kitchen to get another pot of coffee.

"JARVIS, you there?" Tony asked, while pouring out the ruined coffee.

"Always and forever, sir" replied his faithful assistant.

"Do you think I make bad choices?" Tony asked.

"Did you want me to comment on a particular time, or just how you are in general, sir?"

"Wow, you know hun, your faith in me warms my heart, it truly does," Tony huffed in annoyance. JARVIS was smart enough not to reply to that one. New coffee in hand, Tony set himself down in one of the kitchen stools and went back to his earlier task. How to tell a God he wants to break up their sex sessions.

Tony stared off into space taking small sips of his coffee. He didn't want to give up sex with Loki, because the demigod was fucking brilliant in bed. But even now he could hear Pepper's disapproving lecture in his head. He didn't even want to begin to think about what his fellow Avengers had to say. Steve was just beginning to like him and Natasha would kill him, while enjoying every moment.

Tony was just thinking he might as well just top himself now, before any deadly women got to him, when he felt a sudden shift in the air and knew he wasn't alone any more "Better get this over with," he mumbled. Drowning the last of his coffee, he ran a hand over his face and made his way to the bedroom. He stalled at the door with a hand on the handle, taking a deep breath and composing his face into a somewhat relaxed position, he opened the door and walked in.

Clicking the door closed behind him, his gaze made its way over to the window where the God was currently standing. At the sound of the door, Loki turned around and grinned at the smaller man. Tony gulped and felt his arousal peek as Loki began to make his way across the room.

This is not gonna be good.


	2. Succumbing to a God

As Loki made his way over to him, Tony had a quick look at the God's appearance. He actually looked pretty causal today. Well for a god, anyway. He had taken off all the golden armour as well as most of the leather attire, but had left on the leather pants. His forest green tunic was slightly fitted at the chest, the sleeves pushed up to reveal the muscled forearms. Truth be told, the God looked good. Really good. Tony felt his face to into a smirk. But quickly composed himself before he did anything stupid.

"Look, Loki we need to talk," Tony breathed softly.

"We can speak in due time. But for now come here, Stark."

"Uh, I think I'm good over here."

"If that is how you wish to play it, I shall have to come to you," replied Loki. He finished his slow walk over to Tony and pushed him against the closed door, putting his hands on Tony's hips. Loki then pulled at him, bringing their clothed bodies together and kissing him full on the mouth. Tony gasped and Loki took the advantage to slip his tongue into Tony's mouth. Tony moaned weakly, his eyes falling shut as the taller man devoured him.

Stick to the plan, idiot. Tony broke away from the kiss. "Wait Loki, you need to stop."

"I see no reason to," Loki replied, his lips ghosting over Tony's ear, while trailing his hands under Tony's shirt and across his toned stomach.

Tony gulped and tried to steady his breathing. Unsuccessfully. "Uh.. Um.. Because this doesn't seem like a good idea."

Loki pulled back with a huff, but continued his exploration of Tony's lower torso, tracing his abs with light fingers. "And why is that?"

"I, uhh, can't remember right now," Tony answered unevenly. "But I know it was a really good reason."

Loki looked down between them and placed his hand on Tony's hardening cock. "This tells me that you think otherwise, Stark."

Tony bit his lip to hold in the strangled moan. His back arched away from the door, pushing his pelvis harder onto Loki's hand.

"Stark, let the pleasure consume you. There is time for discussions later."

Tony let his moan slip out this time, as Loki suddenly kissed him urgently. He wrapped a hand around Tony's neck, and swiftly undid Tony's belt with the other hand.

Tony kicked off his jeans and put his arms around the God's waist. Loki leaned back and lifted his arms, allowing Tony to pull the tunic off of him and drop it to the ground.

Tony knew that this was a stupid thing to do, but he also knew he had to succumb to the bastard pretty quickly. He wasn't one to pass on a hot God that was currently stripping them both.

Once they were out of their restricting clothes, Loki pushed Tony onto the bed and climbed on top of the smaller man, straddling his hips.

Tony grabbed Loki and crashed their swollen lips together, both men fighting for dominance. Tony lost, but still felt pretty good about himself though. He took a firm grip of Loki's hard prick, and the God let out a load moan.

"St-Stark…" Loki growled as Tony tongued at his neck. Tony smirked into the man's shoulder and started to pump his hand in a fast rhythm.

Loki eye's fluttered shut and tilted his head back, further exposing his bite covered throat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony's chest heaved and he shook his damp fringe out of his flushed face as Loki pounded into him with a brutal force. Loki's hands held a tight grip on his thighs, holding Tony's legs wide apart. At this angle, Loki was hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Tony tightened his muscles around the other man's dick and laughed weakly as he felt the God bite at his damp shoulder in retaliation.

His hands twisting in the bed sheets, Tony arched his hips up, meeting each of Loki's thrusts. "So good…so close," he whimpered. His cock was achingly hard and he just needed Loki to keep fucking him.

Loki sped up his thrusts, and Tony threw his head back against the pillow with a groan. It felt so good, and he was way past the point of even giving a shit about his stupid plan. All he could think about was the weight of the God pushing into him and the fact that he was so fucking close.

Tony grasped his leaking cock and matched his frantic pumps to the God's thrusts.

Tony let out a final long moan, before his orgasm ripped through him with extreme force. He shuddered as he emptied himself over both their chests. Loki growled and threw his head back, snapping his hips forcefully through his own orgasm.

Loki pulled out and Tony whimpered quietly at the sensitivity. Loki collapsed next to the smaller man, and the two just lay there for a while, breathing heavily.

Too drained to move anything besides his head, Tony turned to Loki and grinned. "Good work, Reindeer Games."

"I don't particularly like that nickname you've bestowed upon me Stark," Loki groaned in response, turning over to lie on his stomach.

"Do you even know the reference?"

Loki opened an eye and sighed, "I did research it, seeing as you said it so much."

Tony couldn't help but laugh at that.

Slowly blinking to adjust to the burning sunlight, Tony stared at the ceiling. He desperately needed a shower, having fallen asleep before cleaning himself the night before. Rubbing his hands over his face, he groaned at the feel of his still aching body.

He dropped his outstretched hands to his side, only to feel nothing. He sat up, letting the sheet pool at his waist. He never felt Loki leave, but still checked each visit, just in case by some weird phenomenon, the God was still there.

"Loki, you in there?" Tony called out to the closed bathroom door.

He waited a moment, but heard nothing. Lying back down, he rubbed his hands over his face again and sighed. "Well, that was fucking stupid wasn't it."

"I would think so, sir. It did not seem to go according to plan," JARVIS suggested.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out, JARVIS," grumbled Tony.

What the fuck was he going to do now? Last night was just plain embarrassing. He did a pitiful job of remaining in control. If he didn't get this sorted out fast, he would probably never be allowed to show his face to the others. He really did enjoy hanging out and working with those weirdos - wait. Tony shot out of bed, regretting it immediately because it still hurt a bit.

"JARVIS, honey. How fast can you get my dearest Happy here?"

"The car can be ready in approximately 15 minutes, sir."

"Great, you're fabulous. I think it's time I visit some friends." Tony strolled towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. Time for plan B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account. It has taken me over a year to complete it, mainly because I didn't write anything for 3./4 of that year....... my bad.
> 
> Thanks to Morbane5ever and AwesomeIrony for helping me write this story when I had given up.


	3. Ain't that a Bitch

Tony has been living at the mansion for the past 5 days and there's been no sign of Loki anywhere. (He always checks every room before he goes in, just in case the God decides to show up and is waiting for him). He hasn't let himself be alone for any longer than necessary. The team was a bit sceptical when he arrived, probably because he didn't give an explanation of why he was there in the first place, but they got over it- once he showed them their presents.

"You wouldn't be trying to bribe us now, would you Stark?" Clint questioned, examining his new quiver. "Because I'm totally cool with that."

"Yeah, Tony. I'll have to admit this is very strange." Bruce added from behind Steve.

"Aw come on, can't a guy just show up unannounced after not seeing you for a few weeks and bring gifts for you all without having to explain himself?"

"No," the team all replied in unison, except for Clint who had already skipped off to get his arrows.

Tony settled himself into the mansion quickly, making sure he kept himself as busy- which wasn't that difficult of a task considering he now lived in a house filled with over-active superheros. He sparred with Clint and Natasha, where he was beaten terribly by both of them separately, and then by the two of them at the same time. Though giving them the finger and going to hang out with Bruce was not sulking, just simply moving on to the next task.

He made beautiful things in the lab with Bruce; it felt so good to have a buddy who wasn't a machine. Bruce was still a bit reserved around the team, but Tony could tell he was more relaxed than he'd ever been. It was things like that that made Tony feel good about the Avengers and what they were doing. Tony knew all about each team member's past, and he was glad that someone like Bruce had a place to feel welcome. Heck, if he had to deal with shit like Bruce, he'd probably turn into a green rage monster too.

There was another activity that Tony had grown to enjoy since his arrival, and that was teaching Steve about technology. Tony had another workshop in the mansion. It was smaller than his one at the tower, but still had plenty of pretty gadgets, and JARVIS was his ever present self. It hadn't been his intention to recruit himself for the task of updating the Captain, but Tony was easily persuaded. It was becoming a hobby of his really. He'd just sat himself down in the kitchen with Bruce, enthusiastically discussing various ways to finish their latest experiment, while a confused Thor looked on, spooning great helpings of cereal into his mouth. Tony was just getting into the really good part of his explanation, which included grand hand gestures, when he spotted the solider lurking in the doorway.

Tony stopped midway through his sentence and smiled at Steve. "You coming in, Cap? Or just admiring the scenery?"

"Actually, Tony," he replied slowing walking into the room, his hands behind his back. "I wanted to ask you- to ask if you would…"

"Yeah?"

Steve brought his hands around and showed Tony the standard issue cell phone from SHIELD. "I was just wondering if you could show me how to work this properly. I can answer a call, but that's about it." He answered sheepishly.

That had been 3 days ago and they had gotten further than Tony had expected. Once he had gotten through that basic's of that crappy phone, Tony didn't stop there. He showed him how to use an IPod and then as he got more into it, he started explaining about everything he could, Computers, holograms, and even about what had been going on through out the years Steve had been frozen. Steve kept asking at the beginning why Tony was helping him so much. Tony laughed it off and just said it was good to see not him jump every time his phone vibrated. Truth be told though, now that he had spent more time with him, Tony really did appreciate Steve as a friend. Steve wasn't uptight like he was before, and didn't scowl every time Tony teased him. And also teaching Steve took a long time and that meant more time without the God of Mischief showing up and ruining his plan.

It had just gone past 2.30 in the afternoon. Tony had shown Steve YouTube that morning and the Captain had been glued to it for the past couple of hours. So Tony let his mind drift to Loki for a second, while Steve watched another cat video. Tony kept playing the other night over and over in his mind, Loki's smirking face, their bodies glistening as they rocked together, the sound of Loki's breaths getting deeper as he drifted into sleep beside him.

He snapped out of it when he heard a loud whistling coming from behind him, which turned out to be Clint strolling into the workshop and propping himself up on the nearest counter.

"What can I do for you, Barton?"

"JARVIS said that the projectiles were ready."

"What are you- Oh! Yeah! That's right. Steve, you gonna be okay for now?" Steve nodded, eyes on the video and got up taking the tablet with him. Tony shook his head, laughing. "Maybe YouTube was a bad idea."

"Probably," Clint replied, hopping off the counter. "But for now, show me the goods, bitch!"

"Patience is a virtue, Barton. And you'll get nowhere with such awful language."

"Kiss my ass."

Tony caught sight of his reflection in the glass panels as he and Clint left the workshop a couple hours later. He looked fucking filthy. There was hardly a patch on him that wasn't covered in streaks of grease and oil. "Oi, Barton?!"

"What?" Clint called, as he continued to walk away.

"Why didn't you tell me I was so dirty?"

"You're always dirty, metaphorically and literally. I didn't see the point." He said, turning his head to smirk at Tony.

"Touché' bitch."

"You're the bitch."

Tony decided that he was long over due for a good scrubbing, so he made his way to his room on the other side of the mansion, waving at Thor who was currently taking apart his third remote of the week. The others thought it was annoying that the God refused to believe the device wasn't magic, Tony thought it was sweet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading towards his en-suite bathroom, Tony stripped off his dirty clothes and let them drop to the floor. His room at the mansion was just about that same size at his one at the tower. The only real difference with this one was that he wasn't towering over the city. Turning on the shower, he left his hand open under the spray and got in once it was at a good temperature. Dropping his head on his chest, he moaned as the hot water poured over and down his back, relaxing his tensed muscles. Tony slicked himself all over with soap and the water soon ran clear of his day in the workshop.

Tony loved showers, he truly did. He always got into trouble when he was at college for wasting all the hot water in the dorms. It was just so relaxing; he liked the pressure of the water on his body and face, slowly turning his skin a light pink.

He groaned softly and spread his knees apart, bracing himself on the metal bar in the middle of the shower. He dropped his hand, letting a quiet moan out as he felt his way down his body, curling his hand around his length. Closing his eyes, he once again he let his thoughts drift to Loki; imagining the God in there with him, his black hair slicked back dripping with water. Tony would lick the droplets that rolled down Loki's face before bringing their bodies together.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight." A voice purred in his ear.

Tony's whole body stiffened at the sound. Aw crap. Loki. Tony started to turn around but firm hands on his waist stopped him.

"Now, now Stark. Hold still," Loki's move one of his hands from Tony's waist and covered the hand Tony still had wrapped around his dick. "There has hardly been a moment where you have not been in another's presence since I had you last."

Tony could feel his common sense started to cloud as Loki removed Tony's hand and replaced it with his own, slowly running his hand up and down Tony's length. Loki had pressed his already water-soaked body against his back and Tony could feel the God's erection pressing against him. Tony let out the breath he hadn't realize he had been holding.

"Loki, I really need to talk to you this time-"

Tony stopped with a strangled moan, tilting his head back against the God's shoulder as Loki began sucking a path down Tony's neck, while quickening his pace on Tony's throbbing dick.

"There is time for discussion later, Stark." Loki whispered in his ear.

Tony let out a shaky laugh. "You said that last time, and when I woke up you had scampered."

"I will not do that this time, Stark."

"Promise?"

"Of course," Loki purred, spinning Tony around before dropping to his knees before the billionaire. "Would I lie, Stark?"

"Yes." Tony replied instantly.

Loki chuckled, wrapping his hand back around Tony's length, before bring the tip close to his lips. "Well then Stark, you'll just have to trust me." Before Tony could think about it, Loki had licked a path up the underside of Tony's shaft before sucking lightly on the tip. Tony reached down and ran his fingers through Loki's wet hair, bracing himself against the wall with his other hand when the God began to bob his head, taking him even further in.

After a few minutes, Tony could feel his need to cum growing bigger, his breaths becoming quicker by the second as the God devoured him with his mouth. He could tell he was babbling at Loki, but didn't give a shit.

Loki pulled off him with a pop and flicked his wet hair out of his face. "Ready to cum yet, Stark?"

"Fuck yes," Tony answered with a sigh, leaning his head back against the tiles.

"Well then, Stark. It is my time to leave you."

Tony's eyes sprang open and he looked down at the smirking God. "What?!"

"This is your punishment for avoiding me, Stark." Loki answered, before disappearing, leaving Tony achingly hard and alone.

Tony turned around and banged his hands against the tiles in frustration. He fucking hated Gods sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

Thing is, Tony is an irrepressible hedonist. It's not that he's a rebel without a cause (though he kind of is) and he isn't tying to give the government an ulcer (debatable) or trying to go against everything that is considered good and safe and sane. He's just really, really bad at denying himself. He never even bothered to learn the meaning of self-control (though if needed he could have some) and Obi-Stane needed to keep him happy, so he indulged every crazy fancy or obsession of the day. And since he was, well, Tony Stark, he was never denied anything.

Well, until Pepper that is. Really, he never learned any limits until Pepper. But Pepper was Pepper, so she doesn't count.

Anyway the point is that, Tony has never not indulged himself when he wanted to and if there's something that Tony has never, ever deprived himself of, it's sex. Especially good sex.

He should be able to say no! Don't they teach this at high school?...Then again he did skip most of the classes…

However, contrary to everyone's opinion of him, he did have common sense. And he knew that this was very, very risky. Not only was there the constant threat of SHIELD finding out, but the Avengers, especially Thor and Clint, would kill him. And while he doesn't have any delusions about how much they may like him, he doesn't want to destroy what little camaraderie he has successfully gained from them.

He really needed to put an end to it. He had to. Because there was also the part where he wasn't thinking of Loki as a threat anymore. And that scared him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was not stalling, not at all. He was Tony Stark, he did not stall. But he had to admit that he had not been actively looking for Thor. Of course his luck had to run out eventually. Still, who wouldn't have gone to investigate suspicious noises at 3 in the morning?

"Thor, buddy, what are you doing?" Another loud crash sounded as Thor rummaged around in the cabinet under the sink.

"Friend Tony!" Thor grinned, looking out from under the cabinet he was destroying.

"Hey, buddy. Looking for something?" He tried to peek inside, but Thor's bulky frame was blocking his view, making it impossible.

"I am merely on a quest to find the...Charms...of luck!" He said in triumph as he straightened up and kicked the cabinet door shut, box of Lucky Charms held up triumphantly in his hand.

"Clint hid those from you again, huh?" Tony laughed.

Thor looked down at Tony with a gleaming smile and let out a low chuckle, "Indeed he did. However my quest to find them did not take as long as last time, so it seems I am improving."

Tony patted the massive blonde on the back, "Good for you, Thor."

Thor beamed at him before turning around to get a bowl and spoon, while Tony decided to hand him the milk he had seen on the counter before Thor did anymore damage.

"So listen, Bug Guy. I've got a question." Tony said, clasping his hands together to stop them fidgeting. Thor looked up at him in curiosity from where he was perched on the kitchen stool.

"How may I be of assistance?"

"Well…I just wanna know if…" Tony cleared his throat before continuing, "If there a way to stop teleportation?"

Thor paused his movements, "Has this matter something to do with me, Man of Iron? I am afraid I have already told Hawkeye that I am unable to do such things. I have never been very adept at magic." 'Unlike my brother' went unsaid.

"No it's just, well- what if it's needed? Let's say, in a hypothetical situation. I mean, Lo-your brother can't be the only Houdini out there, can he?" Nope, not saying that name.

Thor seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Indeed he is not, but I am inexperienced in this matter. There is not a way that is known to me. However The Allfather or the mages from Asgard might know."

"Oh, alright then." He tapped his chin while Thor continued to stare at him.

A few minutes of this and Thor rapidly became bored, standing up and heading towards the living room. Tony followed him unconsciously, sitting beside the big blonde and blindly staring at the TV when Thor started flipping through the channels. He was startled out of his thoughts when a commercial of Blake 7 appeared. He remembered watching old reruns of that show in the past and that's when it hit him.

Why not make his own teleportation-stopping device?

He nearly smacked himself on the forehead. He was an engineer. He made things. He created things. Why ask about something when he could do it himself?! Frantically jumping up from the couch, Tony swung back around to face Thor, who had been startled by the sudden action.

"Thanks buddy!" Tony leaned down, taking a hold of Thor's head and planting a big smooch on the god's forehead before sprinting towards his workshop. It was inventing time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tony?"

Steve stepped through the workshop's door cautiously. He did not like that metal thing on the floor that seemed to follow his movements.

"Tony? I know you're in here." He called again, wincing at the mess of the workshop around him. Paper balls and blueprints for...something, were strewn around him, empty coffee pots (no, not mugs, actual pots) scraps of metal and different tools completing the chaos found in Tony Stark's lab. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, hands itching to put everything in order.

"Tony, you've been down here for two days. This is not healthy-"

He was interrupted by a loud crash coming from...somewhere in front of him before Tony appeared, something clutched in his hand.

"Oh, hey Steve. What's up?"

"It's been two days Tony. Two days. Jarvis says you haven't eaten anything at all and- I swear to God if you dare use that rag to clean your face I am going to carry you upstairs and wash you myself. Tony, that is not sanitary!"

Tony stopped what he was doing, rag touching his cheek lightly before sighing and throwing the rag on a nearby tabletop. "My workshop is perfectly clean I'll have you know, Captain Cleanfreak. Right Dumm-E?"

The robot bobbed its head up and down in agreement, producing a light hissing noise. Tony grinned, looking at Steve in triumph.

"See?"

Steve rolled his eyes at the apparent child standing before him. "Fine, see if I care when you catch the plague from the filth growing in here."

Tony chuckled and turned his back, heading towards one of the work tables.

"So what brings you here Capsicle?"

"The growling of your stomach." As if on cue said stomach did in fact growl. Tony blinked, surprised and patted his belly, grinning sheepishly. Steve sighed and walked forward, presenting Tony a plate containing the most glorious sub the World had ever seen.

Well, not really the most glorious, but Tony hadn't eaten in quite a while (quite a bit longer than the two days Jarvis told Steve) so it did look quite beautiful. Steve frowned a little when Tony snatched the sandwich up and gave a bite bigger than what was considered civilized.

"Steb wull you arry ee?" Tony spoke around his mouthful.

"Why, nothing would make me happier." Steve replied with a snigger, setting the plate down on top of some paperwork. "However I recall you proposing to Bruce the other morning at breakfast."

Tony swallowed his mouth full this time before answering. "Yeah, maybe I did. BUT, that was until he drank my juice. Now he is the enemy."

"Oh well, fair enough then." Steve answered before looking around the workshop. Even if it was the very definition of chaos, it was interesting to see a space filled to the brim with metal in various stages of bursting into life. Out of the corner of his eye a small light caught his attention and he turned his gaze downwards to Tony's wrists.

"...Is that jewelry?"

Tony looked down at his wrist then back at Steve.

"What?"

Steve pointed down at the man's wrists. "Is...that a thing now? You...jewelry?"

Tony blinked, looking down at where Steve was pointing again.

"Wha-No!"

Steve shrugged, holding his hands up. "Hey it's okay, Clint explained and said tha-"

"It's not jewelry Steve!"

Steve blinked. "But it looks like-"

"They are bracelets! Manly bracelets!"

"Why are they sparkly?"

"Those are lights!"

Steve leaned back a little when Tony thrust his hand in front of his face. From there he could see the bracelets clearly (unlike when they were half-hidden by the sandwich). The 'jewelry' actually looked crude and technological in a way that jewelry wasn't meant to be and had a single, small light bulb in the middle, making it seem like a gen from afar.

"Oh."

Tony glared. "Oh is right! These bracelets are not for decoration."

"What are they for then?" Nothing distracted Tony better than talking about his work. As soon as those words left his mouth Tony's eyes started twinkling in pride.

"Call me a genius, Steve!"

"Genius."

"I heard, don't think I didn't, really Steve, your sarcasm just hurts." Tony's grin came back full force while he put his sandwich down to fully display his wrists.

"These," Tony shook his hand, making the bracelets clink slightly when they clashed together, "Will stop teleportation!"

Steve's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they should stop it happening within a certain distance of the wearer, basically making it impossible for them to be kidnapped or taken by surprise."

Steve took hold of Tony's hand to see the bracelet better.

"Wow Tony. This could be really useful."

Tony flapped a hand at him.

"Yeah, well they're still in the testing phase, but when I'm done, I'll make more!"

Steve smiled. "I gotta admit I wished you had made them sooner. Loki's games left me really sore last time he threw me against a car."

Tony grinned nervously at the man. "Yeah. Anyway shoo now, Captain slowpoke, I've got work to do!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony decided the bracelets were working well enough to wear them that night, well technically that morning as its already past 3 am. He has a dreamless sleep until, barely two hours later, he hears someone whispering in his ear.

Loki.

"Holy fuck! Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have told no joke, Stark."

Tony sat up and scrambled backwards until his back pressed against the headboard, creating as much distance as he could between the two the them.

"How in the hell did you get in?! This was supposed to stop you from teleporting near me!" He hissed, shaking his hands, and by extension the bracelets, at the smiling Trickster.

Loki sat back, taking one of Tony's hands with him and bringing it closer to his own face, examining the bracelets.

"It did."

Tony swallowed, noticing that Loki's attire consisted of the same green tunic and leather pants he had worn when they first started their little affair. His eyes glazed over slightly before he mentally shook himself to clear his head. Loki, the bastard, knowing exactly what was going through the mechanic's head smirked wider.

"I found that I would not cast myself near you."

"If it worked then how did you get in?!"

"I entered through the balcony."

"The balc-Jarvis! You let him through the fucking balcony? Wait, you used the actual door for that?" Tony could have slapped himself.

Loki chuckled as Tony stared open mouthed at him.

"It is of no importance, I intend to have you. Now." Loki used the grip he had on Tony's arm to pull him forward, causing the man to collide face-first against his chest.

Tony tried to back away, but he could only get so far as Loki caught him by the waist and spun the around, pressing him into the mattress.

"Hey, get off!" Loki paid no attention to him, instead focusing on licking and biting his neck.

"Loki, I'm serious!" He grunted and frantically started shoving the God away (as much as he could anyway) when he tried to get Tony's shirt off.

"Do not act as if you do not desire it as well, Stark." Loki pulled back to smirk at him.

Tony glared. "No means no, you bastard. Let me go!" He pushed against the God again.

"Do not resist me, mortal." Loki leaned down once again, trying to kiss Tony, but the man jerked his head to the side roughly.

"Or what, you'll force me? I already told you this has to stop!"

"And precisely why should it?"

"Because this is just sex! Neither of us gives a shit about the other, so be a good villain and go awa-"

Tony doesn't get to finish his sentence as he was suddenly picked up and slammed back against the adjacent wall. Letting out a grunt, he opened his eyes to find Loki looking intently at him. Poison green glared down at him before he was released. Unprepared as he was, he sunk down to the floor, watching warily as Loki turned his back to him and strode to the middle of the room. He turned around and gifted Tony with a dangerous smile.

"Of course." He declared, his trademark smirk gone from his piercing face. Tony went to speak but Loki had already vanished. Tony blinked before looking down at his wrists. The bracelets were broken. 

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 'Well, that went horrible,' he thought, 'but it's for the best right?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three months.

Three freaking months since he last saw Loki.

There is no sign of him anywhere, and while the rest (particularly Clint) are happy about it, Tony senses that Thor might be able to sympathize with him.

Or he will get a hammer to the face.

Either way it helped.

"Hey Thor? There was something I wanted to tell you about..."

xxxxx


	5. Enjoying the Ride

He left out all the racy details about the two of them together; because he may make some questionable decisions but Tony Stark was no idiot. It took longer than anticipated but once Tony finished his rambling he slumped back in the stool he was perched on, and waited for Thor to respond (or kill him.)

He got nothing.

In fact the God just sat there looking at him. He stared without word for so long that Tony started feeling a little exposed. He had expected raised voices, maybe a hammer flying through the mansion into the God's hands or something, but this was much worse. That was because number one; Tony didn't like staring and two, he couldn't read Thor's expression, which only meant one thing...he better just make a run for it.

"Well... I'll see you later, big guy!" Tony breathed out in a rush. He turned to scamper out of the kitchen, but was quickly subdued by Thor breaking out into in a beefy laugh and grabbing Tony tightly round the waist constricting the mechanics arms.

"THOR... Th-or!" squeaked Tony, trying to get some air into his poor lungs.

"Oh, my apologies, Stark," replied Thor, letting Tony down. "I am just very much pleased that my brother has found a mate after all these years. I had feared that he would never find a maiden or man to spend his days with."

"Wait what?! Thor, buddy, it's just some no strings attached fun. No need to get over excited." Tony answered nervously.

Thor's grin quickly turned into a small frown his eyebrows matching the frown by creasing in confusion. "You just exclaimed that you were together, did you not?"

Tony raised his hands in defense, "Yeah, yeah buddy I did. But I meant like doing the dirty deed, not roses petals and Loki in a flowing white dress!"

Thor's eyebrows creased even further. "Then why are you so inclined to find Loki?"

"Well...uh- you're my friend and I worry that you're missing him, that's why." was all Tony could get out.

"If you say, Man of Iron," Thor sighed heavily. "I will go to Asgard and see what I can do about my brother. But I will say this.."

"What?"

"..Is my brother pleasing to you? He may be adopted, but us Asgardians pride ourselves in being good lovers." Tony chocked on the breath he was holding, and with that he noticed that the room was suddenly feeling a bit too stuffy for his liking and he made his exit with a hurried goodbye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Thor failed to return after a few weeks, Tony's composure began to slip. It's wasn't that he was worried about the guy (he was a God for Pete's sake,) but Tony was getting more and more impatient by the day. He was spending basically all of his time at the mansion, irritating everyone around him. Natasha had ended up pulling him by the ear out of TV room when he had forgotten to mention that he had upgraded the remote to zap anyone who tried to touch it when he was present. Hey, it was his mansion, so people got zapped every now and then, a man has to show his power. She banished to his room for the rest of the day after that little incident though, so his manliness was a little damaged.

On the fifth week of Thor's absence, Tony was passing the time, sprawled out under one of his cars in the mansion workshop, when Loki finally showed his face.

"Hello Stark."

The calm voiced scared the shit out of Tony and he lifted his head up without thinking, whacking his forehead against the underside of the car.

"Ow- shit!" He pulled himself out from under the car, rubbing his forehead with one hand as he picked himself up on the ground.

"So, now you show up?" Tony questioned, struggling to match the God's composed tone.

Loki eyed Tony "I have simply come to inform you that there is no need to look for me."

Tony dropped the hand that was busy rubbing his slowing bruising head and pulled out the rag that was stuffed in his back pocket before using it to wipe what grime he could off his hands.

"And why wouldn't I?" Tony asked.

Loki's eyes fixed themselves on Tony's hand movements "I'm simply being a good villain, Stark. Isn't that what you wanted."Tony didn't know how to respond to that. Loki took a step towards Tony staring him down with an odd look on his face that Tony couldn't decipher.

"What is it that you even want with me, Stark?" Loki continued. "What had you planned once my dear brother had found me, hmm?"

Tony just continued to stare at Loki. Truth be told, Tony didn't have a fucking clue what he wanted. The plan had only gone as far as Thor finding the Trickster, not Tony having to deal with his issues. Trust Loki to fucking ask him right out though.

Loki stepped right up into Tony's personal space, leaving only inches between them and snapped Tony out of his thoughts.

"..Hi," responded Tony, looking up at the God. Hi? Wow way to play it cool, dickhead.

Loki's lips turned up into a smirk, reading right through Tony. "Maybe I will return when you have an answer for me." He breathed into Tony's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Tony couldn't help but close his eyes as he felt Loki's breath on his skin and he reached out to clutch his fingers to the God, but felt nothing. Opening his eyes Tony saw that he was once again alone.

"Well fuck me," Tony declared out to the empty room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT THE FUCK ROMANOV!"

Tony's stomach was too hungry to let his brain function normally so he decided that he needed some grub. But obviously someone didn't think so as she pinned him to the floor the second he shut the door behind himself.

"I needed to talk to you." She replied too calmly for someone who had just assaulted someone.

Tony huffed a breath into the carpet. "Funny you mention that, you see there's this thing called a greeting, you may not have heard of it. It's when one person WALKS UP TO THE OTHER AND SAYS HELLO!"

"This was easier for me." She answered, finally getting up off him and grabbing his hand to hall him back to his feet.

"Sure it was," grumbled Tony, rubbing the back of his neck. People really needed to stop injuring him when they wanted to talk.

"Anyway-" Natasha continue with a eye roll that didn't go unnoticed. "I wanted to talk to you in private."

"So be it, super spy. Your room or mine." Tony said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Don't start with me, Tony. I only just let you up, don't make me put you back down," she answered.

"Okay then. You're no fun, how about-" She cut him off with a raise of her hand before turning around and walking back up the hallway, making a right turn at the end of it.

"Okay... your place then." Tony mumbled, following after her dragging his feet to add emphases to his unhappiness at the current situation.

Tony hadn't been in the assassin's room before now. He couldn't imagine it looked much different to the other rooms though that had been set up as guest rooms before the Avengers had all moved in. He didn't have time for the scenic tour though, because Natasha was standing in the middle of the room with her arms folded, looking impatient.

"Close the door." she said firmly.

"Yeah cause it's not like this is my bloody house," Tony muttered under his breath as he did what he was told.

"I'm not going to pussyfoot around here, Stark," Natasha started once Tony had turned around. "I know you and Thor were up to something before he left. Then we didn't see him for weeks. So I want to know what's going on. Now." Tony opened his mouth to reply, but Natasha stopped him.

"Before you answer with some bullshit story, take note that Thor arrived about 20 minutes ago and I may have already gotten something out of him. So you better actually think about what you want to say."

"Well that was quite a speech, If I do say so myself." Tony said after a long pause, only because he didn't know what else to say.

"Stark..." Natasha warned

"Okay! OK. Don't kill me. It's not even that bad. It's actually kind of funny if you think about it..." Tony answered with a nervous laugh, looking anywhere but at the scary lady.

"If you won't give me anything. I'll give you something. It's got to do with Loki hasn't it." It didn't sound like she was asking, but Tony thought he could push his luck.

"Um nope."

Not surprisingly, she didn't look impressed. "Stark, what have you done?"

He stayed quiet for a second before mumbling ".. him. I mean he. Loki." He paused to clear he throat and spoke at little louder. "He-uh- I. Well we, how to I put this simply. I did him. Loki, multiple times in fact. Happy?"

Natasha's jaw clenched tightly, "Not particularly, but if you start from the beginning we might get through this without doing too much damage to your internal organs."

"Oh, come on now, Nat. I already went through this with Thor and he nearly crushed me in half giving me a hug."

"Just do it, Tony." She sighed.

Tony scrubbed a hand down his face and matched her sigh in defeat. "Fine!"

".. And then the guy just went nuts and took off!" Tony finished, dropping down to sit on her bed and crossing his arms.

Natasha sat down lightly next him, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Do you love him?" Natasha asked.

Tony let out a sigh "Loki doesn't do love, Ramanoff."

"That's not what I asked you, Tony."

He was ready to laugh at her and proclaim that of course he didn't love the guy, but something stopped him from letting the words out. Did he love the God?Tony's mind began to wonder and he thought of how things were between the two of them before Loki made his great escape. The way Loki breaths lightly against the back of Tony's neck right after they've had sex and Loki starts to mumble about something random before he lets go and they look at each other and his face is just- just so.. so peaceful, and Tony is there right next to him seeing him lie there, the God looking like he doesn't have a care in the world...

But everyone would fucking disown him!

Nat didn't seem to upset though, and she would happily kill him he's sure of it.

But what would Cap say?!

Tony didn't give a shit about the press but Fury would slap him around, go for a nap, then come back to finish him off.

"I don't know." he answered finally, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head slightly.

Natasha scooted closer towards him and Tony tensed up, but was pleasantly surprised when he felt her hand rest gently on his cheek, turning his face towards her own.

"Uh what's happening-"

"Tony, shut up." She interrupted. "Now I'm going to say this and you're going to listen. You have really got yourself in some deep shit here."

"Thanks." Tony replied, heavy with sarcasm.

"I wasn't finished. I can only speak for myself, but I am trying to be here for you, you know."

"That's swee-"

"Wait for me to finish would you!" Her hand gripping his chin so he couldn't turn away.

Tony kept his mouth shut.

"It's not just sex anymore, Loki has true feelings for you. He didn't show up today to just mess with you. He wanted to know how you truly felt about him." When Tony didn't reply she added, "I'm done."

"But it's Loki, Nat. He only does tricks and evil villainy things and what not. He can't love me."

Natasha let Tony's face go, her hand dropping to rest Tony's shoulder. "By what you've just told me, he does."

"ATTENTION ALL AVENGERS. ATTENTION ALL AVENGERS. UNIDENTIFIED CREATURES CAUSING A RIOT IN DOWNTOWN NEW JERSEY. ALL PERSONAL NEEDED."

Their heads snapped up at the announcement, the mood in the room shifting instantly.

"JARVIS, let's go!" Tony called out, as he leaped up and ran out to Natasha's balcony.

"Right away, Sir."

"We'll finished this later, Iron Man!" Natasha called out as Tony suited up.

"I look forward to it!" He yelled through his mask, already shooting off towards New Jersey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't even see the fucking thing until it hit him. It's funny how some people say when you're in a car crash or something it happens within a split second, faster than the blink of an eye. While others say that their whole life flashes before them. Tony just blacked out.

When he woke the first thing he heard were a dozen different voices all going at once. It seemed that his trusty Avengers were arguing about something. He also felt a light breeze on his face, which meant that someone must have taken his face plate off at some point. Blinking his eyes open slowly, he tried to squint through the blinding sunlight shining down, when a shadowed figure lent over him.

"L-Loki?!"

"Quiet, Stark. I'm trying to concentrate," Loki answered, but Tony was already trying to sit up.

"On what? Why are you... SHIT!" He cried out, as sharp pain shoot through his side and he let out a string out swears that were no doubt making Steve blush. He tried to sit himself up again, but was quickly pushed back down by the God.

Once they noticed that Tony had awoken, all except Bruce who was still hulked out, positioned themselves around him. Natasha and Thor on either side of Loki, Steve knelt down just behind his head, leaving Clint on his right side, his eyes darting up and down like they couldn't decide if they should look at Loki or at Tony's broken state.

Loki spoke before the commotion could start again."It's a small bullet that expands in size once it enters. It went through your armor, Stark and is now trying to burrow its way into your sides. My magic is stopping it, but I need to remove it with minimal damage." He directed his attention to the others, "So if it is not such a burden on you all, shut up." Loki turned his hand where it hovered over Tony's torso and Tony let out a strangled cry of pain.

"You're going to make it worse, Loki!" Tony tried to turn his head upwards towards the sound of Steve's voice, but was stopped by Natasha shoving Steve aside and clamping her hands on either side of his face, holding his head still.

"Would you stop moving so he can help you?" She hissed in his ear.

He thought he'd better listen to her and let out a shaky breath, as the pain became overwhelming. He went back to Loki instead, "Loki... please don't hate me. I'm so sorry."

Clint, having stayed quiet for the time being spoke up. "What are you talking about, Iron Man? Loki! What's this about?"

This made Loki hands stilled for a moment on Tony's body, but he chose to ignore Clint's question and instead answered Tony's previous statement.

"You haven't made it very easy to like you," he replied, lips turning up into a smirk.

Tony tried to laugh, but stopped short as the pain in his side spread across the rest of him, like it was ripping him apart from the inside. Tony started to slip out of conscience and he felt Natasha slap his face lightly.

"Stark! Tony! Stay awake! Loki's almost got it out of you." The teams voices rang out in a chorus, but Tony was too far gone to pay attention to any of them, saving his last thought for Loki who was doing quite well at keeping his composer.

Steve rushed down joining Loki at Tony's side. "Loki, if you really meant what you said before about not harming Tony, help him now or else." He said firmly staring down at Tony.

Tony lifted his arm, placing it lightly against Steve's arm. "Cap, don' t be mean to Loki. I only just figured out that I love- UH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony woke with a start, sitting up quickly only to groan in pain and clutch at his bandaged side.

"I would lie back down if I were you." murmured a voice next to him. He turned slowly and found Loki laid out to his right on top on the bedding that had been covering Tony. The God was dressed in simple black pants, his chest left bare with one of his hands rested on his toned stomach while the other was propped underneath his head, Loki looked about as relaxed as Tony had ever seen him.

Tony was too surprised to not do as he was asked, so he laid back down next to Loki, minding his sore torso as he did. Loki didn't offer any more conversation, so they just lied in silence for a few moments until Tony could think of something to say.

"How long was I out?" He finally managed to get out.

"Nearly 3 days," Loki replied simply.

Tony turned his head to face the God to find he was already looking at him. He closed his hand over Loki's and let them lie between them on the bed. Loki turned Tony's hand over so that he could stroke his long fingers across his palm and around his wrist.

Tony felt himself relax for a moment, letting himself enjoyed Loki's presence before speaking. "What happened after I blacked out?"

Loki let go of his hand and propped himself up onto his side, then used one hand too slowly pull the sheet down, exposing Tony's bandaged torso.

"Well," he began, stroking his thumb along the edge of the bandage."Both the combination of myself doing something good and your apparent demise created quite some chaos. Some of your team took more time than others to calm down enough for me to finish and stabilise you."

"How did I get here? And where are the others now? How did they even let you be alone with me."

"My brother talents can be useful at times, he got you here. Your captain does not seem to approved." He continued quietly. "However, I feel he will come around. The scientist did not say anything for a long time, but once the Captain had stopped expressing himself, he informed me that as long as you stopped altering the household devices he would not mind. What ever that means. Agent Barton looked like he wanted to shoot me, that did not happen thankfully once the lady widow took him aside and had a quiet word to him. Her apparent approval surprised me the most I found. Regarding your team's whereabouts, Miss Romanoff made it clear that we were to be alone."

"Oh yeah?" Laughed Tony. "And why is that?"

Loki moved quickly, swinging his leg over Tony and settling himself down gently over his sheet covered legs.

"I believe the agents words were, too sort our crap out." Tony let out a small laugh at that. Loki leaned down, moving his palms so they could rest on Tony's chest. "Also because I wanted you all too myself," he breathed, leaning down so they were only a millimeter apart.

"That's both the best and worst thing that's come out of your mouth in weeks," Tony mumbled.

Tony felt Loki take a deep breath before he moved away just enough to look at Tony properly. "Well, we both have been a bit dim witted."

Tony instinct to defend his pride nearly kicked in but he stopped it and instead accepted defeat. "Yeah, I know I've been a shit-" He reached up and circled his arms around Loki's waist, drawing their bodies together so they just touched, being ever careful of his stupid injuries. "- but I am truly sorry."

A small smile graced the God's face, but when he didn't reply Tony couldn't help himself.

"That would have been when your sorry came into the conversation, you know."

Loki's eyes crinkled as his smile grew. "Being excellent with my words is a great pride of mine, however, I cannot think of anything to say."

"Okay then," Tony sighed softly, moving his hand up to rest at the nape of Loki's neck. "How about, I love you."

Loki's eyes locked with Tony's. "And why would I say that?" he questioned, the God's usual relaxed state temporally gone.

"Because I know it's true." Tony answered simply.

"Do you love me?"

Tony lightly pressed his lips against Loki's before answering. "Yeah, I think so."

"Oh, you think you so." Loki chuckled

"Yeah. Now shut up and get down here, I don't know if you're aware but I'm extremely poorly."

"Well I guess that means you get to enjoy the ride." Loki hands seized Tony's face and he crashed his mouth down on Tony, kissing him for all his was worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account. It has taken me over a year to complete it, mainly because I didn't write anything for 3./4 of that year....... my bad.
> 
> Thanks to Morbane5ever and AwesomeIrony for helping me write this story when I had given up.


End file.
